Pegasus
Pegasus is one of the best known creatures in Greek mythology. He is a winged divine stallion also known as a horse usually depicted as pure white in color. He was sired by Poseidon, in his role as horse-god, and foaled by the Gorgon Medusa. He was the brother of Chrysaor, born at a single birthing when his mother was decapitated by Perseus. The symbolism of Pegasus varies with time. Symbol of wisdom and especially of fame from the Middle Ages until the Renaissance, he became one symbol of the poetry and the creator of sources in which the poets come to draw inspiration, particularly in the 19th century. Greco-Roman poets write about his ascent to heaven after his birth and his obeisance to Zeus, king of the gods, who instructed him to bring lightning and thunder from Olympus. Friend of the Muses, Pegasus is the creator of Hippocrene, the fountain on Mt. Helicon. He was captured by the Greek hero Bellerophon near the fountain Peirene with the help of Athena and Poseidon. Pegasus allows the hero to ride him to defeat a monster, the Chimera, before realizing many other exploits. His rider, however, falls off his back trying to reach Mount Olympus. Zeus transformed him into the constellation Pegasus and placed him up in the sky. There are several versions of the Pegasus' birth. One is that they sprang from the blood issuing from Medusa's neck as Perseus was beheading her, similar to the manner in which Athena was born from the head of Zeus. In another version, when Perseus beheaded Medusa, they were born of the Earth, fed by the Gorgon's blood. A variation of this story holds that they were formed from the mingling of Medusa's blood, pain and sea foam, implying that Poseidon had involvement in their making. The last version bears resemblance to Hesiod's account of the birth of Aphrodite from the foam created when Uranus's severed genitals were cast into the sea by Cronus. External links *Pegasus from Hercules-Xena Wikia *Pegasus Physiology from Power Listing Wikia *Pegasus Legend Wikia *Pegasus from Mythical Creatures Wikia *Pegasus from Camp Half-Blood Fanon Wikia *Pegasi from DC Wikia *Pegasi from Marvel Wikia *Pegasus from Greek Myth Wikia *Pegasus from God of War Wikia *Pegasus from Riordan Wikia *Pegasi from Disney Wikia *Pegasus from Mythology Wikia *Pegasus from Mythic Warriors Wikia *Perseus from Clash of the Titans Wikia *Pegasus from Disney 1 Wikia *Pegasus from Disney's Hercules Wikia *Pegasus from Greek Mythology Wikia *Pegasus from Wikipedia *Pegasus from Monsters Wikia *Pegasus Cloth from Seiyapedia *Pegasus from Smurfs Fanon Wikia *Pegasus from Heroes Wikia *Pegasus from The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor Wikia *Pegasus from American Dragon Jake Long Wikia *Winged horse from Harry Potter Wikia *Pegasus from Beast Wars Tansfromers Wikia *Pegasus from Witcher Wikia *Pegasi from My Little Pony Wikia *Pegasus from Non-Alien Creatures Wikia *Pegasi from Ever After High Wikia *Pegasi from Magistream Wikia *Pegasi from Secret RP Wikia *Pegasi from GameLore Wikia *Pegasus from Warriors of Myth Wikia *Pegasus from Chronicles of Narnia Wikia *Pegasus from Narnia Wikia Category:Monster Category:Divine Category:Beings Category:Mythology Category:Greek Category:Chimeric